


Vladmiretodd!stuck...or is it?

by LakhesisdiAngelo



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 19:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LakhesisdiAngelo/pseuds/LakhesisdiAngelo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's a vampire and Dave's his best friend until one faithful Halloween night!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> we hope you'll enjoy this! ^-^ it'll be unteresting >:3

John fixed his cape on and grinned at himself in the mirror. oh Dave was going to love this costume. John slipped on his fake fangs and grinned more, they were so shitty compared to his real fangs, which were pushing down the fake ones from a bit of hunger, he quickly moved to run down stairs, his cape fluttering behind him as he pulled a bag of frozen blood from the freezer, his dad had taken up work at a hospital to feed john, stealing the almost expired blood bags and hiding them in the freezer. john moved to pop the blood bag into the microwave, melting it and quickly sucking the bag dry with a sigh, tossing it into the bio hazard box. hopefully that would last him for the night. He moved to sit on the table in the kitchen as he waited for Dave to get to his house, wondering what the others costume would be.  
After getting dressed, Dave took one last glance at himself and headed out. Before he could go anywhere he had to pick up John, god who knows what that dork could be wearing. After a few more blocks he arrived at Johns house, he walked up to the wooden door and knocked on it a few times. This was going to be an interesting night considering it was Halloween and anything could happen, and going to sollux's house was going to be like fifty times more interesting he probably had the whole house technifyed. When the door opened he said hi to John's dad as he let him in his dad called up to John.  
John jumped up from where he was in the kitchen, his cape ruffling up behind him as he ran out to meet Dave, his fake fangs in place as he took a really cheesy pose. "vhat do you think~?" he said with a stupid accent grinning like the total derp he was. the only thing he was focused on for the party was that Vriska was going to be there. hot damn this was going to be a fun night.  
Dave let out a fake cough sputtering loser and then walked out the door "come on dork or ill make sure vriska's not there" when his back was turned he grinned to himself a bit, the stupid bitch was going to die one day and he was going to make sure of it. Dave was kind of dreading this day but it was kind of exciting too. Like this crazy holiday only comes once a motherfucking year! and Dave could scare the ever loving shit out of John.  
Hard to scare someone you knew was a vampire though. John sighed and rolled his eyes, he couldn't get Dave to think of him as something less than a dork could he? John growled a bit and stuck his hands into his pockets and walked out after him with a huff. Why was he friends with this asshole again? oh yeah, the hidden crush thing.  
Dave fell back and looked at the other "yeah but you're going to be the dorkiest guy there you know that right?" he left out the last part he was going to say or John might get mad at him, and that wouldn't be a pretty sight, oh no it wouldn't.  
He stuck his tongue out at Dave and fluttered the cape behind him. "so, at least i'm probably going to be more dressed up than the rest of you guys." as john and Dave made it over to sollux's house, john noticed a small set of blue colored wings walk past them, john's eyes followed vriska who was in a short-like really short, lengthen dress and fluffy angel wings behind her. ohmyfuckinggodhot. "oh ...wow..."  
Dave slapped his hand over Johns eyes and growled "your dad said no girls" he wanted to go after vriska at that moment and hurt her but he didn't or he would probably ruin everyone's night and that wouldn't be good. Not one fucking bit.  
John gasped a bit and growled huffing slightly as Dave covered his vision from vriska. "says the guy who never follows rules." john moved his hands up and pushed Dave's hand away. sticking his tongue out at the other as he moved to walk into the house. "come on already."  
"no go have fun but no fucking girls john" he moved and sat down outside and kind of glanced at the sky, it was a pretty why was everyone inside? dammit he would sit here alone   
he rolled his eyes and sighed. "who said i was going to /fuck/ her Jesus Dave have a little faith in me...maybe i can get her to make out with me a little though...hehehe.." john flushed and grinned a really stupid derpy grin, the whole house /was/ teched out, there was no wonder why everyone was inside, this place was fucking amazing.  
Dave growled to himself, John was so stupid some times and it pissed him off "no! no girls at all John!" he had yelled at him even though he didn't care on the outside he really did in the inside.  
"haha sure sure, i just want to talk to her jeez! come on losing up a bit." john rolled his eyes and looked over to the snack table, and there at the punch bowel. was the lady in blue. "excuse me just a moment.." john moved to slip away from Dave with a flush tinting his cheeks as he walked over to vriska.  
"I hate you john" he moved and walked away from the other, this night was going to be a long one and it was going to be Johns fault. Dave went around looking at all the losers that had shown up.  
John was trying to be smooth talking to vriska, when Gamzee, being high already, decided it was a good idea to use a knife wrong, and he slit his finger open. John tensed up from the smell of blood shifting a bit. "uh, excuse me for a moment." john moved away from vriska, stumbling a bit over his cape, making her laugh at him as he rushed outside to sollux's back yard. shit shit shit.  
Dave glanced at John hurrying out to the back yard then over at where he just was, wow weird okay. Walking to the backyard Dave looked at the other "so what happened mr. i think im smooth?" he moved and walked closer to John.  
John tensed up as Dave walked out sighing John shuddered a bit moving to sit on the steps. "m...my fangs came out..."  
"ah so which idiot exposed blood to you?" he glanced inside and then moved to sit beside john with a slight smile on his face.  
"g..gamzee..h..he cut his finger and...fff..don't get so close i need to calm down..." john tried to shift away from Dave clamping his mouth shut, looking over to Dave with his red colored eyes.  
Dave moved closer and smiled "really john? how long have we been in these kinds of situations? please tell me because i lost count" he snickered and wrapped his arm around the others neck and pulled him closer   
John shivered and tensed up as he was pulled closer to Dave. fuck was he /trying/ to get bit?! "D.. Dave come on n...no fuck.." he could smell Dave's blood already and it made him shudder. he always hated drinking from humans, biting Dave when they were eight was an accident.  
He made John look at him and a small smirk "aww c'mon babe i can give you everything you want" he laughed to himself and ran his hand down the others face   
John shuddered a bit and flushed dark trying to place his hands onto Dave's chest. "D... Dave st..stop..."  
"stop what john im only being a strider" he moved and kissed the others neck, then moved away a little   
John flushed dark from the kiss to his neck, damn now he wanted to bite Dave, just to fucking get him back for that kiss. "f...fuck you...D.. Dave.." john gritted his teeth and moved his head into Dave's neck, ghosting his fangs against Dave's neck. "mmn...."


	2. Chapter 2

Dave smirked some " i knew that would get you" Dave pushed John’s head a bit more on his neck "now drink and not another word after this"  
John shuddered and his fangs slipped into his neck. John sighed in defeat and bit down onto his neck. "mm..." he sucked on his neck softly, drinking down the other's blood. agh, why did dave's blood have to taste so amazing.  
Dave winced for a moment and then relaxed some putting one of his hands on the back of John's head "mmn..don’t...don’t take too long.." he paused for a moment "..or do you want...someone to see..?  
John shuddered and sucked a bit harder. no no he didn't want someone to see fuck. He whimpered softly on dave's neck, his fangs slowly receding from there satisfied hunger. John slowly pulled off from dave and took in a breath.  
He smiled some at the other and wiped the corner of John's mouth and showed him the blood "you’re a messy eater john" he moved and kissed the other softly "now lets go join the party again"  
John flushed dark from the kiss. his eyes widening a bit. why did dave just---. "uh...okay.." he decided not to question it nodding slowly.  
Standing up he held out his hand for the other, maybe it wasn’t going to be such a bad night after all he thought for a minute "john what are you going to do when i die? i mean you’re always going to be a lovely immortal vampire"  
John tensed up a bit and moved to reach out for Dave's hand frowning a bit as he held it tightly. pulling himself up, but he didn't let go of Dave’s hand. "i...i don't know what i'm going to do actually..." John shrugged slightly, the thought actually made him kind of depressed. "i could y'know...change you into a vampire...some day maybe...what do you think about that..?"  
Dave pulled him closer and smiled "i’d love to stay with you for all eternity" he pulled the other inside and pushed him towards vriska "go have fun my littl-" Dave caught himself before he even finished that sentence  
John gasped as he was pushed towards the girl of his former dreams. he turned back to dave for a moment with a soft flush, wondering what he was about to say, possibly vampire. as John turned back to vriska, he found her talking to some other guy, tavros. John tensed up a bit, but...it didn't really bother him as much as it should have. john gave a small little shrug and walked back over to Dave."dad said no girls remember?"  
He placed a hand on John’s face "i lied and i was about to say my little prince if you really wanted to know" he pulled the other closer and whispered "what changed your mind about vriska?" he was a bit curious but at the same time relieved, he didn’t like John and hated how john liked her...or did like her.  
John flushed softly at the small nickname uttering a soft. "oh..." John let Dave pull him close. John glanced up to dave then back over to vriska shrugging a bit. "guess i just...changed my mind a bit, who says i could have vriska for an eternity anyway...unlike..." he paused for a moment and looked back to dave with a small awkward smile. "um..hey want to leave early??"  
Dave laughed "you want to leave after all that excitement about coming??" he ran his fingers through the others hair but nodded his head "but okay lets leave early"  
John shrugged and let out a soft purr like noise. "s'not as much fun as i thought it would be." he smiled a bit as Dave agreed to it.  
"where do you want to go?" he bent down and picked up the other heading towards the door thinking for a moment, where could John want to go at this time? he always wanted to go somewhere different it always depended on the mood john was in.  
John gasped and flushed as dave picked him up. though Dave did do things like this often, it was still hard to get used too. he moved to lean his head on dave's shoulder shrugging a bit. "Why not the lake? It's night so..the moonlight reflects off the water, it's something nice to see..." he said wistfully, though it's not just because the lake was beautiful, but it was because it was a bit of a...  
romantic spot too.  
Dave nodded and headed out the house and down the road towards the lake "besides going to see the lake what else do you want to do?" Dave had always liked John even and he still would even if John wasn’t a vampire, even though it was cool he liked John for well him. Sometimes was Dave thought he was living in a fairy tale with John  
John hummed softly as Dave walked down the street towards the lake. he shrugged a bit and moved to trace his finger across the other's neck. "dunno...the water might be warm...we could strip down and swim haha." John said, as a bit of a joke. but really the idea seemed inviting, when was the last time John swam? like, never. sure it was october, but around here, that meant summer, not winter.  
~climate change~  
When they got to the lake he sat John down looking around for a moment then he rubbed John’s head and then took of his own shirt then he layed down on the ground looking up at the stars "tonights almost as lovely as you John" he gave a small smile to the other inviting him to lie down with him  
John flushed darkly from Dave's words watching him take his shirt off, Dave always had a nice...strong body. John flushed a bit darker from his own thoughts and moved to lay down next to him. "i don't know whether to take that as a compliment or an insult, since stars are just burning balls of gas."  
Dave laughed at john "you my love can stop being a smartass and take a compliment" he pulled the other closer placing his head on top of John’s smiling a bit more "John do you like it when were alone?"  
John rolled his eyes and snorted a bit with a grin. he flushed softly and sighed as Dave pulled him closer. smiling just a bit. "mhmm...it's nice....i have to admit that...heh.."  
"thats good less ass i have to kick" he stopped himself and looked up at the sky once more "so do you want to go swimming naked?"  
John laughed a bit and rolled his eyes, purring just a bit once more. though his purr stopped when Dave asked his question. John shrugged a bit and glanced up to him. "why not..? i guess, water's supposed to be warm.."  
Dave jumped up and slid his pants off and ran and jumped into the lake "ah!" he let out and little scream of warmth and fucking pleasure, he moaned a bit "Joooohn come join me~"  
John flushed a bit and rolled his eyes. "wow Dave you're getting turned on by the water aren't you!" john said to him and laughed moving to slip his shirt off, his eyes flashing a bit red as he moved to strip himself of the rest of his clothes. running into the water.  
"no i'm getting turned on from the fact i get to see your sexy naked body oh mmm~" he laughed to himself and dived under water and stayed there for a couple minutes  
John flushed dark, his face a flaring red as he tried to cover himself now. "n-not funny Dave! that was a little fucking far! ohmygod."  
Dave surfaced again and wiped the water off his face "oh c'mon John i won't bite!" he winked at the other and went back under till john came in the water  
John rolled his eyes slowly walking into the water, shuddering a bit from the warmth, it did feel nice. "yeah you might not but i might." John grinned, his fangs popping out of his mouth from the mere mention of biting, but he would be able to calm down this time.  
He swam over to John and popped up in front of him putting his arms around John’s waist "mmm sexy~" Dave always thought the biting of a kink especially when John did the biting oh mama~  
John flushed dark and moved to put his hand in Dave's face. "oh my fucking god dave let go."  
Dave moved closer and licked up Johns neck "what's wrong vampire boy? cant handle a strider?"  
John gasped and flushed darker. "fff-fuck Dave- d-don't you know when enough is enffff..." John could form words again, biting on his bottom lip as he tried to push the strider away.  
He ran his hands up the others body and kissed up the others neck "oh John~" he let out a small laugh on the others neck, John was being way too cute right now  
John flushed dark and felt blood rushing to place blood shouldn't be rushing at the moment- John pushed dave back flushing dark. "Dave. seriously. ohmygod. stop." his face was dark red, and he already partially had a boner, he didn't want Dave to notice-/that/  
John moved and leaned towards the others ear and softly moaned John’s name and pulled away and went and dived under the water disappearing from johns view  
John's face flushed darker from the soft moan, sending a shiver down John's spine, his dick twitching a bit with small interest. He flushed a bit more as dave went out of sight, moving his hands a bit around the water. "D..Dave where'd you go.."  
Dave moved and grabbed John’s legs pulling him under water quickly smirking a bit as best as he could under the water, oh this was fun hopefully he didn’t scare John  
John gasped for air as he was quickly dragged under the clear water. he gave a small glare over to Dave, his cheeks puffed up from the air and a soft shade of red tinted them too. he flipped Dave off a bit under the water and crossed his arms.  
Dave pushed himself and John back up and looked at the other "did I hurt my little prince? he seems to get grouchy sometimes" he snickered and swam away from John so he couldn't get hurt  
John screeched and hissed a bit in the water moving to try to swim after him. "s-stop calling me a fucking prince!!and i'm not grouchy!!  
"i think its time someone went home" Dave swam back over to John and grabbed him pulling him back over to the land and flicked his nose "get dressed and head home"  
John glared at him and pouted crossing his arms. "but i don't want to go home.." he looked like a kid that was told he had to leave the amusement park now, he just didn't. want. too.  
"well stop acting like a spoiled brat John" Dave hated it when he acted like that but it was probably the way Dave acted when they were alone too.  
John stuck his tongue out at dave and the sighed. "s'not my fault." John leaned back a bit and sat onto the ground, still naked, but like he gave a fuck.  
"how is it not your fault?" Dave growled some and looked at the boy before him how could his father put up with him?? like seriously he was like a bratty prince sometimes  
"you start to feel spoiled once you get something that you want after a few hundred years Dave. more like selfishness but whatever." John sighed and looked up to Dave with a soft flush and a pout.  
"what could you possibly want that you couldn't have gotten sooner?" he moved some in the water god it was really warm in here but right now he focused on John  
John frowned and laid back a bit. "At first I couldn't have friends...because of...y'know...i was locked up, not even allowed to see daylight, which i wanted to see. the thought i would burn. when i escaped the thought wrong, but they burned...and then i met you..." John said the last part with a small wistfulness in his voice, frowning slowly. "then "dad" adopted me and we started going to school together, then the day i bit you..haha.."  
"mhm go on John" he moved out of the water and crawled on top of John and just laid his head on the others chest "tell me more....more about your life before we met and after you bit me"  
John flushed a bit, they were still naked, this was awkward. But John ignored it, slowly sliding his hand threw Dave's hair. "well...i was locked up in a fucking room by my original..."parents" though i was left to go fucking crazy with hunger before i was presented with some random human..which i was forced to kill..the memories still haunt me..." John sighed and ruffled up Dave's soft hair a bit. "after i escaped...i only drank blood when i needed too...when i met you i thought you would have been scared of my red eyes..hah.but....then my red gaze met yours and......." John paused and flushed dark, remembering the first time he met dave all over again, his heart beating faster.  
Dave looked up at John "and?" he smiled a bit when he felt the others heartbeat speed up but it seemed that it never went out of rhythm, but he remembered that day too, it was a wonderful day probably his favorite childhood memory  
John flushed a bit more and smiled awkward. "i...i swear i had to look at you twice just to make sure you were real..."  
“but i was real John!" he laughed some to himself, but he also remembered that on that day he kinda fell in love with John..  
"haha, and i did have to just walk over and poke your face just to make sure i wasn't in a sick dream from being hungry." he poked Dave's face softly, much like he did when they were younger. "and...then after a while of us being friends...you caught me in a bad time and i..." John tensed up and bit his lip, remembering the day he bit Dave, and how his eyes turned from their red color and too blue  
Dave flinched some he remember too it was scary and he had no idea what was happening all he knew it that it hurt it hurt so badly and bro almost saw it too, but he was late picking Dave up so thats the only reason bro didn't know  
John shivered a bit and closed his eyes tightly. "b...but after that..." he tried to continue letting out a soft breath to try and calm himself down now. "we...became even closer friends than, and..your bro's friend now my dad was able to get me blood then...and now look at us...Laying naked under the stars with you awkwardly the fuck laying on my chest." John said a bit of mock annoyance in his voice, which made him laugh a bit. but he ran his hand softly through Dave's hair. "i'm...i'm still sorry about the first bite..."  
Dave leaned up and kissed John softly "don't worry about it" he moved down and hid his face in John’s neck some, oh wow Dave fucking Strider was being embarrassed this was new for him  
John flushed a bit from the soft kiss and laughed just a little bit. running his hand threw Dave's hair more. "something wrong strider?"  
"no egbert i'm fine" he looked up at John "hey John.." he paused and thought how to word this next question or even statement for that matter  
John looked down to the human on top of him and gave a small "hmm?" as a 'what is it?'  
he flushed a little and then finally asked John "do you like me more than a friend?" and sat up and sat there on Johns stomach looking at him  
John flushed dark. oh, fuck, well, uh. john shifted a bit and glanced to the side and flushed a bit darker red. "um..well i uh...wh..why do you ask?" was Dave trying to taunt him about being no-homo again? did he notice some change in John's behavior towards Dave? no...the vampire had tried to hide all his affection. fffff. then why was he asking?!  
he shifted a bit and looked off to the side ".o-oh..i just wanted to know..." he moved and got off John going to get his pants back on so he could head home soon  
John flushed a bit darker and sat up slowly, pulling his legs to his chest. he watched Dave move to retrieve their clothing, John's hair dripping a bit over his shoulders. he crossed his arms over his knees and hid his face in them mumbling a soft word under his breath.  
Dave moved back over to John and handed him his pants "here.." Dave the got up and walked away a little so John could get dressed in peace. Today was a good day if this is how a days suppose to end...dammit.."John!"  
John tensed up a bit more and sighed, moving to slip his clothes on slowly. He looked up to Dave with a small "hmm?" once more. "what..?" he hoped the other didn't hear his small. "maybe.." from just a few seconds ago-  
he clenched his fist and the unclenched them "nevermind" god no matter how strong he was Dave just could tell John the truth or ask him to be more than friends  
John nodded slowly and shrugged, slipping his shirt on a bit. "okay.." John coughed awkwardly into his hand and moved to stand up slowly. "uh...hey Dave.. want to...stay over at my house tonight?? my dad won't be home till the day after tomorrow..and we are on break soo...do you?"  
Dave smiled a bit more "yes!!!" he coughed a bit " i mean yeah if you want John" he walked back over to John and kneeled down "wanna piggy back ride?"  
John laughed a bit at the loud yes scream. smiling softly. "why would i be asking if i didn't want you too," he flushed a bit as dave kneeled down a bit to him shifting a bit. "um...sure..why not.."  
Dave picked the other up and started walking towards Johns house this was going to be a great couple of nights, he snickered a bit "so what do you want to do when we get home?"  
"Mmm, play video games, eat blood bags, and just fuck shit up haha. and anything else you can think of?" he said with a small hum, holding tightly to Dave's neck. his legs locked around the other as he was carried home.  
he mumbled something to himself and then said "why waste all those blood bags when you have me?" after walking a few more blocks they arrived at johns home  
John flushed slightly at Dave's words, shifting up on his back a bit. he leaned his face into Dave's shoulder. shit now he wanted to bite Dave ffffffuck.  
"John were home" Dave moved closer to the door and kicked it open "oops i'll fix it after i get you upstairs" Dave started walking up the stairs and moved his head to the side for a minute "which room is your again?"  
John shifted a bit, his fangs were already out and his eyes were already a glowing shade of red. "mm..the one to the left..."  
Dave moved and walked to the room on the left and walked into the room "okay room sweet fucking room" he went and sat down on Johns bed and sat John there and sat there himself for a minute  
John shifted awkwardly a bit and moved to slowly lean his face against Dave's neck. "s...so..wh..what were you s..saying while w...we were walking...?"  
Dave moved his head some more "mm what are you talking about? i said a few things" he glanced back at the other for a minute  
John shivered a bit and took in a small breath for a minute, opening his red eyes and glancing up to Dave. "ab...about the b...blood bags...?"  
"why use them up when you have me? is that what you're talking about John?" he moved his hand back on John’s head and ran his fingers through the others hair


	3. New vampire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> did i upload this part? no? no. kays~

John flushed a bit and let out a soft shuddery breath. "y...yeah..s...so...c-can i..?" he asked, grazing his fangs a bit across Dave's neck.  
"go ahead i wouldn't offer if i didn't want you to" he moved his neck a bit more so John had enough room to drink from Dave  
John flushed a bit softly and moves a bit closer to Dave. "okay..." he pressed his fangs down slowly and sucked a bit of his blood down. "mmnnn.."  
Dave flinched for a moment then relaxed under the others fangs, oh this was really relaxing sometimes but sometimes he had to tell John to stop because it seemed John had an obsession with Daves blood  
John sighed a bit threw his nose, sucking down a bit more of Dave's blood before he forced his fangs back out with a small gasp. moving back from Dave. damnit..why did his blood have to be so fucking g o o d.  
Dave turned towards John and pushed him over on the bed and got over top of him "John"  
John flushed dark, a bit of blood rolling down the side of his lips. his gaze was up to the other's in confusion and...almost what looked like want. "y...yeah?"  
he leaned down and roughly kissed him, when he pulled back up he flushed bright red and smiled "i love you" he didn't say anything after that he just got up and walked out of the bedroom door  
John's face was flushed, and he tried to lean up into the rough kiss, his heart racing faster than the speed of fucking light now. w-w-w-what?! John was left laying on his bed as the other moved to walk out. woah woah woah nope. John quickly moved to stand up and run after Dave. "D-Dave?!"  
looking back at the other he smiled a bit and walked down the stairs "i'm going to fix your door"  
"o..okay...um..a..and uh...i..i love you too..." he said softly, holding onto his bedroom door with a dark flush, rubbing the bit of blood from his own lips.  
after a good half hour dave came back up to johns bedroom forgetting he had taken off his shirt and with a box of pizza "its fixed John"  
"uh..th..thanks." john smiled a bit, shifting on his bed from where he sat now. "so...um...y..uh.."  
"uh? what does a cat got your tongue egbert?" he laughed and walked over to the others bed sitting down on it  
hahaha maybe..a bit...but i don't want the cat to have my tongue.." he flushed a bit and he stuck out his tongue in a playful like matter.  
Dave moved closer to the other "so about what i said earlier you can forget about it if you want.."  
"U...b...but i..i don't want t..to forget it.." he slipped his tongue back in his mouth, flushing dark and shifting a bit more  
he looked at john for a minute "w-why not..?" he shifted a bit on johns bed god he felt so exposed right now but he was okay  
"b.....because uh..i...i feel the same..." John smiled sweetly at Dave, his dark ocean blue eyes seeming to glisten a little bit. 'shouldn't be surprised if they actually did glisten, fucking vampire right here.  
"really??" he was a bit shocked John was the one dating a super hot chick and Dave was usually along for the ride or dating a hot chick of his own but he would always wonder what it would feel like to get John into bed with him  
John nodded slowly and shifted his legs a bit on the bed. "y...yeah really.." he said flushing a bit darker. sure he /liked/ vriska, but he didn't /have/ her, he liked Dave more anyway and..when he said that just moments ago...John wasn't going to let that go down easily, he loved Dave, and if Dave loved him back?! fucking fuck yes.  
Dave went and hugged the vampire around his neck and stayed like that for a few moment he didn't know weather to move or not  
John flushed as Dave hugged him, slowly moving to wrap his arms around Dave’s back, hugging him tightly with a soft sigh threw his nose. he kind of didn't want Dave to move, well...not away from him at least.  
Dave moved back for a moment "i wish i could stay with you forever but bro is planning to make us move.." he looked down for a moment and then back up at John  
john tensed up and frowned leaning his head on Dave's shoulder with a soft "no.." on his breath, shit shit shit why fuck. "w...we could still stay together i mean..i..if you don't mind waiting..." John bit his bottom lip. he wanted Dave to stay with him, so...what if he turned the other into a vampire? when bro's lifespan was done...Dave could come back to John..  
Dave moved and kissed the other "i don't want to leave you John but..i can't leave bro either..." he paused for a moment and placed a hand on John's face  
"b..but wh..what if i..i turned y...you into a vampire..?" he said frowning and staring into Dave's eyes threw the other's shades and his own glasses with a pleading look.  
"what would that do John..? kill me long enough till bro moves away and then i'll be all yours?" he placed his forehead on the others and smiled "i do love you John"  
John shivered a bit from how Dave put it and glanced downward. "i...i love you too b...but i don't...i don't want to lose you....a..an eternity can only be lasted so long alone..." a tear slipped from John's eyes and he moved quickly to wipe it away. fuck. why did they have to confess now. if only they could have...said something earlier.  
Dave held the others face in his hands "i-ill do it John...i don't want to lose you..." he hugged the other tightly and smiled slightly  
he flushed softly and hugged Dave back nuzzling his face into Dave's neck. "y...you really want me too..?"  
"y..yes" he thought for a moment and smiled and leaned up "turn me into a vampire so we can always be lovers John!"  
John laughed a bit from Dave's tone of voice and smiled. "alright....but..you can never be human again...are you okay with that..?" John asked just to make sure, his eyes actually flashing a shade of purple now. well that was new.  
"yeah i'm sure" he smiled determined to always be with john no matter what "im ready"  
He smiled back and pulled Dave a bit closer. "it..might hurt for a moment but...you're going to need blood after this.." John moved and grazed his fangs over Dave's neck, his fangs were actually tinted a shade of red rather than white colored as John bit down, the red drained from his fangs like venom into Dave's blood stream.  
Dave clenched his hands onto Johns shirt, oh god this hurt "f..fuck" he moved a bit not wanting to move but also move and call John a lunatic and Dave just wants to think this is a dream...but its not  
John softly ran his hand's down Dave's back, rubbing a bit and trying to sooth the other, with a soft whimper of apology, Dave's own fangs would possibly be popping out soon.  
Dave let out a small whinnying sound oh god he sounded pitiful "J...John" he couldn't say anything else besides Johns name god he was just a baby. He flinched a little more then glanced up at John  
John slowly let his fangs slide out of Dave's neck, sliding his tongue over the wound, healing itself up after John removed his fangs. "you alright..?  
"..it hurt more than i thought.." he shifted some in his seat some and looked at John with a small smile  
"s..sorry." John smiled awkwardly and frowned a bit. "um...if you want you could...uh.." John tilted his neck to the side, letting the other have access if he wanted too.  
"n-no i'm fine John.." he looked around and then rubbed his eyes looking at John again he touched John’s head and tilted it back up  
"you sure..? the um...bloodlust can become unbearable..." he warned him a bit shifting slightly.  
Dave shook his head "i..i'm fine" he smiled a bit more and moved closer to john "i'll miss you when i'm gone.."  
John smiled sadly and moved to wrap his arms around dave in a small hug. "i'll miss you too dave.."  
"m..maybe i can ask bro if i can visit you once in awhile?" he hugged the other bag, breathing in his scent oh god he would miss john to much..dammit, "okay then i will" he moved away and grabbed the pizza "have one last normal dinner with me?"  
He smiled and nodded slowly, human food tasted good, but had no nutrition in it. "yea sure."  
"yes!" he sat the box of pizza in front of them and kind of growled at it, would this even taste the same? ah who cares its fucking pizza.  
John laughed a bit from the growl and rolled his eyes. eager to eat anyway.  
Dave opened the box and handed a piece to John and then took one himself and ate da pizza  
John smiled and took his piece from Dave, biting into the cheese and crust with a soft hum. Ah the taste of pizza was nice, but nothing compared to blood. Still come on it tasted awesome.  
Dave finished his pizza and pushed the box to the side and looked at John with a small grin, oh Dave what are you thinking this time?  
John was chewing on the last bit of pizza crust in his mouth as he glanced back over to Dave, raising an eyebrow as he swallowed. "hmm..?"  
Dave moved and pushed John over and sat on top of him and snickered "enjoy the pizza egbert?"  
John flushed a bit and looked up to Dave with his blue colored eyes. "u..uh yeah heh.." he bit his bottom lip with a small awkward smile.  
Dave bent down and licked the others neck and then sat back up and thought for a moment "how long have you been alive John?"  
John shuddered from the small lick and breathed out a soft sigh. "oh, uh, well...a while..shit I think i've lost count haha...it was about...120 years before i met you...and your 15 now...so....127? i think? um.."  
Dave moved and laid on the others chest and whined a bit at the though "John did you have any other lovers?"  
John shook his head. "no, no friends, no ties to anyone, till i met you that is heh..." he flushed a bit and shifted slightly.


End file.
